


Capability of emulating emotion applies to not only robots but to those of night

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Gen, Heartbreak, One Shot, Post-Canon, Wangst, late 1880's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Emulating feelings born out of past experiences and memory, not from the heart, but a tally of what the man that he were before liked and disliked.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Capability of emulating emotion applies to not only robots but to those of night

**SO WE MEET AGAIN.**

Dracula had regained his immortal form, his immortal soul laid bare on the cold but icy pavement beneath him, his wings shielding his back as he shivered in the cold. His wings felt heavy, restrained by shackles that dug into the hollow bones, the delicate webbing between each narrow bone, his cold skin covered in sweat and grime from the undignified fall back to hell as a mere conscience through the ground to where no mortal could venture into with feats of technology.

**Vladislaus Dracula!**

It had been a weeks if not months worth of falling down between each layer of the dirt, the rock, the water, and what not. The fall had finally brought him down to where he had to be. In what normally would be burning was coldness. Severe, unforgiving, but welcoming cold that reminded Dracula where he were and that he still had a chance to come back from this sorrowful defeat by a old flame.

**YOU HAVE FAILED ME FOR THE FIRST TIME.**

Dracula lifted himself up.

"G-g-g-gabriel."

**YOU COULD HAVE AVOIDED THIS EARLY RETURN.**

"Death is unavoidable with God's left hand."

**YOUR WERE EMOTIONAL COMPROMISED BY GOD'S HAND. YOU FALTERED.**

"Faltered?" Dracula repeated. " _ **FALTERED**_?"

Against the chains, the shackles digging into his skin, he lifted himself up to his feet.

"I did not falter!" Dracula replied, disgruntled. "I, Vladislaus Dracula, made a commitment to you when I forsake GOD the almighty, the cruel, the disapproving creature that claims to act out of LOVE."

**YOUR REASONING IS---**

"Gabriel was bitten, he became a werewolf, he wasn't treated---faltering?" his hands rolled into fists. "My dark sire, I have not faltered in the last four hundred twenty-six years searching for the conduit of my children's awakening and now this source has gone out of my reach."

He stood, bare naked, his wings acting as a blanket, shielding himself.

"FAAAALTERING?" Dracula trembled, enraged, his demonic face so evidently clear to the outside world. "You don't know how I falter."

**HOW DO YOU FALTER?**

"You don't know the creature that you set free and allowed to become one of the darkness. I falter when I press on, I falter when I arrogantly believe that my defeat will be only a piece of fiction, I falter in many ways but I gave it my all in fighting him. I bore no feelings in fighting Gabriel because as the creature you created me to be, there is no such capability for me."

"When you say I faltered in fighting against my greatest foe; God had the upper hand. You lost against God."

There was only silence between Dracula and the large shadow in front of the large pillar seated in the underwater cavern.

**GOD WILL PAY DEARLY WHEN I WIN.**

"I realize that my error is apparent; my profile wasn't low enough, I captured a high profile target, and the people were terrorized."

The silence rippled through the cavern once the echoing from Dracula's voice had ceased.

**SHOULD YOU DIE ON A SECOND TIME, YOU WILL BE SPEND ETERNITY IN HELL.**

"What hell would I have?"

 **YOUR HELL IS FINELY CRAFTED FOR YOU, VLADISLAUS DRACULA. YOU WILL SUFFER. GREATLY.**

"Should I fail."

**YES.**

"My only request that my brides -- Vrona, Aleera and Marishka ---- be returned to the land of the living with me."

**YOU WILL GET WHAT IS NEEDED ON THIS SECOND ATTEMPT.**

The heavy weighted shackles and chains fell off as Dracula smiled, _Not all somethings are meant to be forgotten, my dear Gabriel._ His wings parted then flew in his bat form up into the air fleeing hell seeking to return to his home as he fled the corridors of anguish, suffering, and screaming. He was laughing as his wings brought him to higher elevation fleeing from the darkness below then flew out of the tunnel that lead into hell and flew into the night.

He flew until he saw the familiar castle that stood tall and gloomy with fog blocking view of a bridge; it was whole, repaired, and fully waiting in anticipation the one who lurked behind the walls. He lowered to the ground and the clothing that he had last transformed from came to being upon him with his dark magic. He sighed, then smiled, lacking feelings, but his memories saw it as a warm place to be full of characters that decorated acceptance, rejection, being feared, being loved.

"Verona!"

He spun on his heels. 

"Mariska!"

He extended his arms out.

"ALEERA!"

He walked up the the walls walking through the familiar passageways heading for their resting chambers.

"COUNT DRACULA HAS RETURNED!"

Silence returned his announcement as he lowered his arms down to his side then frowned.

"Mariska! Verona! Aleera! Come out!" he searched through the long tunnels of the tunnel, his Romanian accent echoing, becoming more irked by each passing moment. His hands rolled into fists. "I have returned from Hell. Please, come out, my brides."

He was met by silence from room to room of the castle by each call for their names. He went room to room calling for them, he was surprised by the lack of his brides, he wasn't surprised that Igor wasn't there as he wasn't part of his brides. It was just one part of his life style that had to change -- no assistants -- in his quest to bring Hell upon Earth. He paused in his tracks as his world was spinning around him and the ground beneath him threatened to give out as his world was cracked in half. What was his heart in his memory shattered once realizing he were never going to see them in his castle. Dracula shrieked into the night then sunk down to his knees combing his hair through his hair.

**YOU WILL START ALL OVER, COUNT DRACULA. STRAIGHT FROM SCRATCH. A NEW SLATE.**

"Why? Why do this to me? After all I have given up? Why stricken me with no mates? Have I failed you so? I am going to be so alone and feared! Finding Verona was a miracle that you guided into my path! I dare not believe that I will have another Verona walking my way. Not many mortals have their souls so easily persuaded to come here and not many love monsters like I! And I cannot stand another century seeking for brides on my loneso--"

**YOUR OLD SLATE WILL LEAD TO THE SAME MISTAKES.**

The voice boomed then it faded away as Dracula leaned upright as he got the weight off his chest.

"Not without them." Dracula said.

Dracula lowered his head, sighing, his shoulders weighed down, his rage did not exist--Dracula got up to his feet then turned toward the opening of the castle.

 _I'll just have to die then to see them one last time before the Devil hauls me off._ Dracula decides with a nod. _But, it'll be worth it. And I will quietly find a werewolf under a low profile._

The memories of before his brides crossed his mind, what little time that he spent as a lonely vampire with his mind marked by those being afraid of him and cowering in his presence were many except for the ones that chose him; the bold Verona making strategic plots with plans A, B, C, D, and so on as well meeting his intelligence, Mariska the gypsy (her dancing echoing as a figment of memory across his mind. He recalled fondly how Verona and he decided to bring her into their union), and Aleera the easy to make jealous (even as passionately as she dotted him in affection. Her affection out numbered the other brides. She was the unexpected ~~_and last_~~ addition).

Dracula feels nothing, there is no one to whine to, there is no one to screech at, to show his face, or to roar at. He feels the texture of the wall that feels cold, lifeless, and without love and occupancy that once filled her. He withdrew the side of his face from the wall then closed the door and tiredly retreated to the chamber where his coffin remained. The glass door slid open with a simple slip of his fingernails then sliding it aside. Dracula looks around, his eyes feeling heavy, then slips into the coffin and slides the door closed as he falls to sleep.

It'll take years for destiny to cross Dracula's path, to fail unlike how it did initially, but gaining a bride by choice and reluctance (and love) borne out of a death wish situation. 

It's then that he'll stop searching for a werewolf and search for another energy source.


End file.
